Book One: RWBY vs The Death Game
by Nicole Miku
Summary: Ruby's was so excited to start a new video game with her team but soon realizes that this game is literally a matter of life and death. She will meet new friends new challenges and a new enemy that she hoped would never be. Will she be able to complete it with her team or will she die trying? (OC x Harem (Lisbeth from SAO and Ruby and Weiss from RWBY))
1. Prologue

SAO X RWBY

Prologue

Ruby Rose broke into her team's room holding four helmet looking things. Of course everyone was there and they looked at her. "Ruby what are those?" Weiss asked after a full minute of no one saying or doing anything.

"A Nervegear. I won them in a contest. They drew 4 names and since I entered all four of us in we got 4 of them along with a copy of a game called Sword Art Online. I wonder what's like to play a VRMMO." Ruby said sounding more excited with each word she spoke.

"Well let's try it out." Yang said as she took a helmet

"It might be a good experience." Blake said as she took one for herself

They all looked at Weiss who eventually said "Might as well." as she took another one which only left Ruby who was more excited than them to start up a new game.

"Apparently we have to get into a position so that we'll be comfortable. Most people seem to be laying down of a bed but whatever makes you comfortable." Ruby said who went straight to her bed and lied in it and immediately put the NerveGear on her head. She waited until her team followed suit which they did.

"Alright everyone ready?" Ruby asked.

"Ready." they all said

"Alright now all you need to close your eyes and say 'Link Start'" When she said that the Nervegear switched on and transported her through a portal of colors to a login screen and after she was done she found she was in a plaza.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First New Friend

A girl looked around and till she could find something to see her reflection. When she found a window she realized she looked like Ruby the same except long pants instead of a skirt, her hair was longer and she carried a sword not a scythe. "Well if I look like this then their is no way I'll find the others."

"Lost little girl." said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a boy about her sister's age. One of his eyes was covered by his black hair that went down to his shoulders. His appearance was little weird. A gray wool sweatshirt, a blue shirt, long jeans and blue combat shoes. His sword was the same as the girl

"Um, I can't find my friends." the girl said

"Alright let's look for them together. Oh and before I forget." He held a hand out to her. "Jax, yours?"

"Summer" the girl said. That was the name she chose at the beginning of the game. She took his hand and shook it

"Alright Summer here's your strategy guide." Jax opened up his menu and gave her an item. That spooked Summer because a menu appeared to see if she would accept the item.

"Why would you just give me this?" Summer asked kinda confused.

"We beta testers are handing out strategy guides to people who just started today. I don't recall seeing you during the beta test." Jax said. "Shall we go look for your friends?"

"Thanks. Should we party up until then?" Summer asked Jax. She opened the menu and set up a party. All of a sudden an HP bar appeared under hers and it said Jax right under it. After an hour of searching there was no luck finding them. It was almost four.

"I think we should go train for a bit. They might be doing the same." Jax suggested.

"Yeah they might." Summer agreed. "I really wish I had Crescent Rose."

"What's that. That's not a name of any weapon I've heard." Jax said.

"It's a weapon I have IRL." Summer said. They got outside of the town and suddenly a boar came right at them. Jax managed to protect Summer, and send the boar back. Then Summer took out her sword and struck the boar dropping its HP a bit. Then the boar tried to charge at them again but Summer rolled to the left and Jax rolled to the right.

"Hold a stance till you feel power coursing through you." Jax yelled at Summer. She did as she was told and then she thrust herself with her sword and killed the boar.

"Thanks Jax." Summer said hugging him. He hugged her back. After a couple moments they broke off the hug and went back to training. At about 5:30. "Man we haven't seen any of my friends. Maybe I should log out." Before should a friend request message opened up in front of her.

"If you ever need to know anything send me a message." Jax said. She hit the accept button and then he sent a couple more friend requests to a couple beta testers. "Alright. I'll see you later Summer."

"Wait, Jax. I can't log out." Summer said showing her menu to Jax. He opened his menu too. He tapped the button but nothing happened. Then they were teleported back to the plaza.

"Summer" Jax said as he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. "Don't leave my side." Summer looked at his face. It was a mixture of anger and fear.

"I guess this never happened during the beta." She said half jokingly. All of a sudden hooded figure appeared. Summer finally realized why Jax was mad. She wasn't really listening until people started opening their menus, even Jax. So she well in her inventory there was a mirror. She selected it and a mirror appeared in her hand. She looked at it and saw Summer. Then she felt her appearance change. When she looked at the mirror again she saw Ruby not Summer.

"This marks the end of the tutorial and the official start of Sword Art Online" The hooded figure said.

"Come with me Summer." Jax said as he grabbed her arm. Through the crowd while he pulled her she saw what looked like Weiss. She didn't want to call her by Weiss real name as she didn't know if that was a good thing to do so she just let that fact slip."Are you going to accompany me?" Jax asked when they got into an alley.

"At least until we find another one of my friends." Summer said. Jax grabbed her hand.

"Then stay close" He said as he was running towards the next town. A wolf spawned on the road and Summer took it out with ease thanks to all the training her and Jax did.

All of a sudden, she stopped both of them. "What is it?" Jax asked

"I can run by myself." Summer said. He then realized what he was doing and let go of her hand.

"Sorry." He said. Then the two of them made their way to the next town.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FInding the team

A month has passed and 2000 people are dead, in this world and in the real world. No one has been able to clear the first floor. Jax and Summer had been together all month unable to find Summer's friends. "Hey maybe we'll find them at this meeting."

"Maybe." Summer had lost all hope by now. She thought her friends didn't log in. They got into the the stadium place where there was a bunch of people where Summer saw the Weiss look alike in the back row. She went over to the female and tapped her shoulder. "Weiss is that you?"

The woman turned around, got wide-eyed and said, "Ruby, is that you?" They both cried and hugged each other.

"So you must be one of Summer's friends." Jax said walking to them.

"Yes nice to meet you. My name's Winter." The woman said and held out a hand. Jax shook it and opened his menu and sent a party request to Winter. She hit the accept button and saw that his name was Jax.

"Where's the other two?" Summer asked.

"I meet up with Fire but I haven't seen Darkness since the first day." Summer knew exactly who Winter was talking about it but to Jax it meant nothing with him till a women with blonde hair came running towards the three of them.

"Hey Winter." The women said

"Hey Fire," Winter said. "Look who I ran into. It's Summer."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Said Jax.

"Maybe." Said the women. "But nice to meet you. Fire's my name." She took Jax hands and shook his hand and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you for keeping my sister safe." She broke off the hug.

"No problem." Jax said. "She's a quick learner." he said as he sent her a party request. Fire accepted it and she find out his name was Jax. Then a request came out of nowhere. It said 'Darkness wants to join the party.' Jax hit the accept button. Summer was talking to Winter about how they were on completely different levels. Jax sent the three of them a strategy guide.

"Alright everybody settle down." A man said. This man wore a blue shirt under gray armor. He wore white pants and had black boots. He had long light blue that went to just below his shoulders. "My name is Diabel. And in this game the job I enrolled is knight.

Some one from the crowd piped up after the that. "Dude there's no job system in this game."

Jax started to get up to leave but Summer grabbed his hand. "What is it Summer?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" Summer asked

"To make sure no one else dies on this floor." Jax said. Then he ran to the place where the boss all he was part of the group that found it.

Jax

Once he go there he took a breath took out his sword when suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a woman dressed in black. "Why are you trying to do this alone?" was her question

He turned back to the door. "No one else is dying. At least not on this floor.

The women went beside him. "Alright so it's just going to be me and you Jax."

"Yes." He took out a strategy guide and looked for a second at it. "Do you want to deal with the minions or go for the big guy? Wait, you called by my name. Nice to meet you Darkness."

She nodded and said "Minions please."

"What level are you?" he asked. He was level 20. Summer was the same level. He caught that Winter's and Fire's was 15.

"18." she said

"Alright. Let's go in." He took another breath. He opened the door and ran straight for the big guy. The big guy grabbed his shield and sword. He took care of one minion and kept going and as he clashed swords with Ilfang he knew the battle was just beginning

Summer, Winter, and Fire

Summer tried to go after Jax but Winter grabbed her hand and shook her head. Summer knew what that meant she put on a pouty face and sat down. "Why didn't he ask us to go with him? Or at least me?"

"Maybe he didn't want us to worry." Winter said. "After all 2000 people have died. Out of our party you two are our strongest. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I just… " Was all Summer could say. She placed her hand over her heart. Fire smiled.

"Could my little sister be in love?" Fire asked.

"No. I'm just worried." Summer said and her face got red.

"Guys, look at this" Winter said. At this point Summer was too worried about Jax to focus. But as the meeting ended she noticed Jax and Darkness's HP were dropping.

"We need to leave now" Summer yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Two of our party member's left the meeting and now their HP is dropping."

"What makes you think they're fighting the boss?" Diabel asked

"Cause one of our party members said that he wasn't going to let anyone else die on the first floor." Summer said

"Alright everyone, to the boss room now." Diabel said and everyone went to the boss room.

Jax and Darkness

Jax took a big hit that hit him into a minion that Darkness managed to slash. But than she got pierced. "You alright?" Jax asked.

"Yeah." Darkness said. "But I think it was a bad idea to come here and fight this thing with just two of us."

"We can do this." Jax said. Even though he did realize she was right.

"Got any plans then?" she asked taking down a minion.

"If you call hit it till it dies a plan, then we're pretty much doing the plan." Jax said. All of a sudden Jax saw that one of Ilfang's HP bars were gone. "I'm not going to let anyone else die." He told himself.

"We've been fighting this thing for half an hour." Darkness said.

"Thanks for the update." Jax said sarcastically. All of a sudden he was pushed back while a hammer hit Ilfang. A guy stood there

"Get him and the other one and get out of here." He told someone behind Jax.

"Alright" Fire's voice said from behind him. She grabbed the back of his shirt and Darkness's shirt and got them out of the room. Outside he saw Summer and Winter.

"I'm sorry. I really thought we could do it." Jax said. Summer just cried and hugged him.

"Don't ever do that again." Summer said. She felt him hug her. "Now let's finish the boss." They broke off the hug. They then saw Fire smiling. "What is it?" Summer asked

"Nothing." Fire said. "Now let's get back into room." When they got back Ilfang's HP was in the red and he switched out his sword and shield for an…

"Odachi!" Jax yelled. Everyone except Diabel looked at him. "Get out of there!" Jax yelled while he ran towards Ilfang. Ilfang started bouncing around the pillars and he came back and set him back a few feet from the back of the group.

"Winter and Darkness, can you two go check on Diabel. Me, Summer and Jax will keep fighting the boss" Fire said.

They broke into their separate groups. "I'm going to take him down. Jax said stepping forward when got in front of everyone. Ilfang then jumped and came down but before he hit the ground, Jax jumped and used a sword skill to bring Ilfang down to the ground and all of a sudden Jax used his height and came down of Ilfang and sliced him in half. Jax got a bonus item from everything especially while everyone was cheering. It was called 'cape of blood'. "Summer open up your mailbox." She did as he said and sent the item to her. "Remember how you said you had a red cape. I thought this item would be perfect for you." he looked over at everyone. "I'm going to activate the teleport gate." He then looked at the four girls. "You coming?" As they were exiting the room Summer grabbed his arm and held on to it. And at this Fire grabbed the other one. They then walked through the door to get to the second floor.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first couple

Summer, her team, and the assault team just took down the floor ten boss. Jax went to the teleport gate with Summer hanging on his left and Fire hanging on his right. "Don't you ever get tired of them hanging off you all the time?" Darkness asked. It was true after all unless they were fighting they were hanging off his arm. Of course they were also not hanging off his arm when they were sleeping.

"No, not really." Jax said.

"But they're always hanging on you, unless we're fighting or sleeping or showering or really anything bathroom related. " Winter said.

"Doesn't really bother me." Jax said.

They went to the teleport gate when Summer tugged on his arm. "Jax why is it so dark?" It was really dark on this floor. So Jax checked the time then he looked into Summer's eyes. She had dark circles around them.

"Time for bed. It's 11:00". Jax said

"Let's get a inn then." Summer said

"Right there's one over there." Fire said pointing to one pretty close by. So Summer pulled Jax over to the counter and of course he paid for two rooms.

"Alright you four go to bed. I gotta go don something in my room." Jax said. All he really had to do was message a friend.

After he was done sending the message which took him thirty minutes to send due to the long string of messages from his friend named Lisbeth. Then there was a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Summer in front of his door. "I couldn't sleep."

"Alright come on in" Jax said. Summer came in with a smile on her face and laid in the bed.

"Did you get done what you had to get done?" Summer asked while Jax covered her up.

"Yea. he said. All of a sudden all covered up like that Jax thought she looked really cute. And Summer thought he would make a great boyfriend so they closed their eyes and leaned forward and they kissed.

After they broke off the kiss. She asked. "So are we... "

"A couple. Yeah we are" Jax said. He crawled in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you, Summer."

"I love you too, Jax" Summer said as they kissed again and Summer fell asleep.

They woke up the next morning exactly at the same time and they as looked at each other they smiled. "So should we tell the others about us?" Jax asked.

"Yes," Summer said. "I want the others to be cool with this. Maybe then Fire will not grab your arm."

"Do I sense a little jealousy in my little Summer." Jax asked giving a little chuckle.

"Well yeah… I mean no." Summer didn't want him to know she was jealous of her sister.

He kissed her and said, " You're my girl. I love you. I want to be with you and only you." He then kissed the top of her head.

"Am I really the only one for you?" She asked. He opened his mouth to say yes but the words wouldn't come out. After all he really liked Lisbeth and he had special feelings for his sister and for Fire he swore there was a little something there.

"I have to admit, you're not the only girl I have feelings for." Jax said. "But out of all of them I love you the most."

Summer than remembered something she heard while they were around the fifth floor. "Let's get married."

Jax was taken aback by this. "What?" Jax asked making sure he heard right.

"Let's get married. I wanna marry you." Summer told him straight out.

"Not yet." Jax said. "I wanna marry you too. But I also want to get to higher floors."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Summer asked

"There's something else I want to do with you before we get married." Jax said

There was then a knock on their door. "Hey you two ready." It was Winter's voice

"Yeah we're good." Summer said before she felt Jax lips pressed against her's again. The other three than opened the door.

Jax broke off the kiss, looked at the others. He then said "Hey shut the damn door." Summer was in hysterics at that but the other three were stunned at what they saw.

"Was he and Summer…" Winter started

"Kissing when we just…" Darkness continued

"Opened the door?" Fire finished

"Yep we're a couple." Jax said trying to keep his new girlfriend from falling on the ground because she was laughing so hard at his comment when the three opened the door.

"Should we get going?" Summer said when she was done laughing.

Before they left Jax asked. "Summer how old are you?"

"15" Summer answered. "What about you?"

"16" Jax told her. Then they went out for a day of training with Summer and Jax walking hand in hand


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jax and Lisbeth reunion part I

A few months have passed and all the way to the 57th floor has passed. Jax just finished the boss and fell on his back exhausted. Summer ran to him. "Jax are you OK?" she asked as she knelt beside him

"I'm still here aren't I?" he said getting back up to a sitting position. They kissed and Darkness ran over to them.

"Guys we have a problem." she said

"What's up?" Jax asked

"A pink haired girl ran off to get some material and she's almost dead in the center of town." Darkness said

"What's she look like?" Jax said standing up.

"Short pink hair. Wearing a hoop skirt. A bit busty like Fire." Darkness explained

"Thanks for the complement." Fire said

"I gotta go." Jax said running to get the teleport gate activated.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked starting to go after him. Fire grabbed her arm and shook her head no. Summer looked at him as he went through the door to the next floor.

Jax

He activated the teleport gate and went down to the previous floor which was floor 57 and he saw the girl passed out. He ran over and knelt beside her. "Lisbeth, are you ok?"

She opened her eyes and Jax saw her HP was about to hit zero. He opened up his menu and gave her a potion. She took it and sat up. "Now I am." she said drinking the potion.

"Don't scare me like that." Jax said. "I told you to stay in your shop did I not?"

"I needed materials." Liz said looking down

"Then you should have sent me a message asking for my help." Jax said he hugged her. " What materials do you need?"

"A need to make a scythe for a customer." Liz said.

"Is the customer named Summer?" Jax asked knowing the answer

"Yeah. How do you know?" Liz said.

"The only material that can be used for making a scythe on this floor is curved blade fragments." Jax said as he was opening his menu. He sent her 50 which she accepted. "I'm happy you're safe. Don't go out on your own okay?"

"I won't but I need one more thing." Liz said looking at him like she was asking for help.

"Of course, I'll help you. what do you need? He asked sending a message to the other four that he was going to be away for a couple days max.

"A rare material guarded by the crystal dragon on top of the mountain on floor 55." Liz said

"The dragon 10 people died to when they found it. Great." Jax said shaking his head. He was level 85 but the dragon was level 90. He checked Liz's level. 67 was the number he found. "You've been leveling up, I see" He told her.

"Well when you need material you learn to level up. Shall we get going?" She asked

"Do you even need to ask? You know me Liz." Jax said. They laughed and went down to Floor 55.

The rest

"He'll be back." Fire told her sister.

"I want to be with him." Summer said

"We lost three people." A person in armor told Winter.

"Okay. Thank you. What's the death total for all floors?" she asked

"For boss raids or for everything?" the man asked.

"Everything" Winter answered

"2000" The man said.

"God damn it." Winter said. "Thank you. Tell everyone they can move in and get some much needed rest."

"Thank you Commander" The man said. He ran off to tell them the news while Winter walked back to the rest of her team.

"What do you want me to do?" Wait till he dies?" Summer yelled at her sister.

"I'm not saying that but if a friend's in danger he'll go to help them." Fire yelled back.

"What's going on?" Winter asked

"Jax ran off after I told him about the person who passed out in the town on this floor and Summer doesn't want to leave him alone." Darkness answered.

"Summer he's the strongest out of the five of us?" Fire said. "He's level 85. You're level 80. Darkness and I are level 77 and Winter's level 75. If anything this should give us an opportunity to train.

"Easy for you to say. You take monsters out with Tae Kwon bullshit (punching things)" Summer yelled

"Look Summer, if we don't hear from him when we get up we'll go find him. Sound like a plan?" Fire said

"Yeah I… Huh?" A message icon appeared in front of them. They opened it and they saw what he said. "Well at least we know he's fine right now." Summer said sending back a message saying "Be safe. I love you."

"Let's get to an inn" Darkness said.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Fire said. And they walked up to the 58th floor.

Jax and Liz

They just got to the mountain and Liz was shivering. "Why is this mountain so freakin' cold."

"Maybe cause it's a mountain. God I hate escort missions." Jax said

"Then why aren't you cold smart ass?" Liz asked annoyed.

"Well you see I equipped this great new mountaineering item called PANTS. Really it's astounding what science can do these days." Jax said laughing and pulling Liz closer. Then he sent her a coat. "Put it on."

When they to the top of the mountain Liz was running from crystal to crystal. "It's so pretty." She said

"Get to cover." Was all he said

"You can't fight that thing alone." Liz said as she grabbed his arm.

"That dragon is level 90. So I'll tell you once more before I drag you to some, get to cover." Jax said

"But you're only level 85 yourself." Liz told him.

"That's higher than 67." Jax said looking at her. Liz still didn't let go of his arm. He looked around to make sure no one was around. "Liz, I don't want you to die. So please go behind cover." Liz looked at him wide eyed. She kissed his cheek and went behind cover. "Stay there." he told her. The dragon then appeared. "Alright let's get started." A screen then appeared in front of him. "Hmm, what's this." It was a message to duel. The opponent was… the dragon. Jax looked up at it. He backed up and ran at Liz, grabbed her and started running down the mountain. Then the dragon revealed a giant hole, and at that point Jax and Liz fell in.

Jax then turned so when they landed he would break her fall. "Hold on Liz." Jax said. They landed and when Liz looked at Jax he looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"That dragon sent me a duel request." Jax didn't know what to make of it. "But I guess we're camping here for the night."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jax and Lisbeth reunion part II

Jax had set up a fire and since he gave his bag to Liz he told her to take it. But after she climbed in. "Come on in with me." She said. Jax was hesitant. "It's not the first time we slept in the same thing. Remember IRL when we both wanted to take a nap and we both slept in my bed."

"Yeah I do. But that was like 6 years ago." Jax said.

"Look just get in." Liz said opening the flap. Jax sighed and got in. "There you go." She said

Jax looked at Liz and for the first time he didn't see her as a girl but as a young women. He leaned forward and kissed her. She got wide eyed but after a moment she closed her eyes and put one of her hands against his cheek. When he pulled back he hugged her. "I love you Liz."

"I love you too, Jax. Promise me something. When we get out of here will you put an end to this world? Then can you find me so that we can be together?" Liz asked looking at him.

He thought about it for a few minutes. "Yes I promise you that I will put an end to this world. Than I will find you and we will be together." Jax said kissing her again. She then fell asleep with a hand on his chest and her head right next to her hand. He held her and fell asleep.

Jax awoke the next morning still hugging Liz. She was fast asleep smiling. He always liked her smile. He then remembered Summer. "Shit she must be getting worried." He then got up and started digging up the snow. He then dug up the material Liz needed. He woke her up. She stirred and looked at him smiling. "Get up beautiful. Our ride will be here soon." She sat right up

"What do you mean ride?" She asked as Jax looked up. She saw the dragon coming down. Jax picked her up. As soon as the dragon hit the bottom of the floor Jax went up the wall and stabbed his sword in it's back and it went upward. "All the way to the top." he said. When he was sure he could let go he took his sword and jumped off with Liz.

"Jax. I love you." Liz screamed as they were falling

"I love me too" He said. At that point they fell onto the mountain costing Liz almost all her HP and costing Jax about half of his. He grabbed her and bridal carried her back to the teleport gate. She passed out from almost all of her HP being depleted in one shot. "Teleport Lindas." were the last words spoken until they got back to her Smith Shop.

There were two people in the shop who just happened to be Winter and Darkness. "Oh my god what happened to her this time?" Darkness asked

"She hit a mountain hard." Jax said. As Darkness went to touch her, he slapped her hand. "Don't touch her." Jax said. He didn't want more damage to her. "Liz wake up." He set her on top of a glass container that contained many different swords. He also gave her a potion which at that point woke her up.

"We're back at my shop?" Liz asked looking around. "What happened?" As Liz tried to stand up she went straight to her knees. "OW my back." Liz cried out in pain. Jax carried her to the back and set her down on her workbench.

"You stay here. You take a lot of damage." Jax told her. As he was about to walk away Liz grabbed his arm. "Is there something else you wish Liz." He said looking at her.

"A kiss." Was all she said.

Jax kissed her one last time and said. "Get some rest. I'll come back in a couple days to see how you're doing. I love you Liz." She was amazed as he said it first

"I love you too." As she fell asleep on her workbench.

"Alright what are you two doing here?" Jax said when he got to the front part of the store.

"We couldn't see you on our map. So Summer and Fire went to floor 55 to find you and we stayed here in case you came back. " Winter explained but at the mention of floor 55 Jax looked terrified.

"What's wrong Jax?" Darkness asked

"Grab my arms and hold on tight." was all he said. They did as instructed and her ran toward the teleport gate. When he made it he bolted right up the mountain till he found Summer and Fire. But he was too late to stop the thing he wanted to prevent.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Trying to survive

As soon as Jax was about to grab Summer and Fire, Fire had hit the accept button to the dragon's request. Jax grabbed them by the back of their shirts. "ARE YOU INSANE." he yelled at Fire. A claw came down and Jax jumped in front of them to block it "GET THEM OUT OF HERE." he yelled at Darkness and Winter. They looked at each other and back at Jax "NOW!" He yelled and the others started running down the mountain all except for Summer.

"Jax…" Was all she said.

"Summer. Just go' He told her without looking at her. She cried and left like he asked. "Alright Fire may have hit that accept button but you're dealing with me."

"Looks like you may need help" Said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a woman with black long black hair draped over one eye. Amber eyes, a red dress that went just below her… and black heels.

"Damn girl." He said as he sensed another claw coming at him and he blocked it effortlessly.

She pulled out her sword and cut the dragon's foot off. "I get that complement a lot" The woman said. A wing came at her and she ducked under it and cut it. The dragon roared and flew up. "Amber is my name and yours…" She asked

"Jax." He said sending giving her a hand and she took it and shook it. "So what level are you?" he asked. "Beautiful girl shouldn't be this high up." he said

"85. And you?" she asked. Jax was wide-eyed she was the same level as he was.

"Same here." he looked at the dragon and it started swooping down after them. "Wait till it comes close then duck under it and slice it as it keeps going till the end." She nodded and waited. Sure enough the dragon came down and he and Amber ducked under and as Jax was slicing Amber stuck it in one spot and left it as the dragon seemed to be doing damage to itself.

"Nice we seemed to bring down a health bar." Amber said. Sure enough one of the health bars disappeared but on the damage kept going until the second bar was almost gone.

"That must have been you" he said staring at her. A wing came up from behind him and hit him knocking down a fourth of his health bar. He almost fell off the mountain but a hand caught him. "Amber" he said as he looked up at who caught him. She hoisted him up and fell on her back. The dragon was going to claw her but Jax stepped up and blocked and then he got angry. "If you wanna get to her you'll have to get through me." was all he said than he cut off the dragons other foot. Then climbed up his wing and cut those off. He saw it's HP drop to 0. He then fell on his back

"Are you OK." Amber said as he walked over to him and knelt beside him. He nodded yes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Amber." Jax said as he sat up. Jax then felt lips against his. Amber was kissing him and Jax was too surprised to pull back. After she pulled back she stood up.

"I have to go." Amber said with her face red.

"Wait, Amber. Why not walk down the mountain together?" Jax asked.

"Fine." She said.

"Just two quick things I have to do." he said as he sent a friend request to Amber, which she accepted and was about to send a marriage proposal to Summer but couldn't and sent one to Lisbeth. "Okay whenever you're ready." he told her

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Amber asked.

"Two." He said

"Woah. How'd you manage that?"

"I haven't told either one about the other."

"Don't you think that they'll get mad if they find out?"

"Maybe. I love them both. But I guess I love one more than the other." Jax said as a wedding ring appeared on his right ring finger. "I guess I'm married now" Jax said.

"Great I would love to meet your wife. Would you mind if I came to meet her?" Amber asked smiling

"Not at all." Jax said and they walked down the rest of the mountain in silence.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The fight for the boss

Amber and Jax got inside Lisbeth's where everyone was happy to see Jax. Everyone but Liz was surprised to see Amber. The four others knew her back in the real world. Jax went to talk with Liz as the other five girls decided to catch up.

"I honestly thought you were going to choose Summer to marry." Liz said crying when her husband reached her.

"I was going to but I couldn't do it. Me and her don't have the history that you and I do. Did you tell her?" He asked looking at the other girls who were laughing.

"Yeah, I did." Liz said

"How'd she take it?" Jax asked still looking at the others but was focusing on Summer.

"She took it well." Liz said "After I explained that we have history in the real world as friends."

"That's good" Jax said looking back at Liz. He kissed her and she accepted and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you Liz. I have for a little over a year before this game started." Jax said which he covered his mouth after that last sentence.

"Really?" She asked. He didn't say anything. "Tell me is that true?" Liz asked

"Yes." Jax said uncovering his mouth. Liz kissed him this time.

"Hey can I ask you something?" She asked after she broke off the kiss. "Can I come with you guys and be your team's exclusive blacksmith?" As he was about to answer Winter piped up.

"They found the boss room. They want us all their now." WInter said

"Let me finish this boss fight. Then I will talk to them about that. So stay here. Okay Liz" Jax said "No running until we get back."

"I understand" Liz said Jax one last kiss before they left.

"Mind if I help?" Amber said when they got outside the shop. Jax sent her a party invite.

She accepted and said "Thank you"

"Winter as our team rep, you're going to have to tell them about this before we attack the boss." Jax said, as Winter was the one to talk to the assault leaders

"Right"

When they got their, Winter went straight to the leaders and two seconds later everyone heard "NO, We don't need more people"

"Amber come with me." Jax said.

"She helped Jax take down the dragon on floor 55 that killed 10 people." Winter said

"So he didn't need much more help than he already had with you four." The leader said. All anybody cared to know about this guy was that he was a level above Jax and he carried a war hammer.

"He told us to leave and we did." Winter said. "If she didn't help him he might've died."

"That would mean there wouldn't be anyone else to challenge me." The leader said

"How about a challenge then?" Jax said when he arrived with Amber beside him.

"What's the challenge?" He asked

"Everyone make room. We are going to have a duel." Jax said then started the rules and conditions he wanted. "It will be you versus Amber here. First to half loses. She wins, you let her in. If you win, I will personally bring her back to where I have someone else stationed until this fight is over. Acceptable?"

"Yes." The leader said and everyone made room. "Are you sure you don't want to back out girly?"

"I'll be fine." She said as he pulled out her sword. "If you should be worried about anyone be worried about yourself."

"Bold words." Leader said as he set up the duel. She accepted it. After all I'm the strongest in this game at level 86."

"I'm 85." was all Amber said

"You tricked me." he yelled at Jax. Since he had such hard times beating Jax he knew this fight would be tough. Jax just smiled

"Yep." Was all Jax said as he crossed his arms and the timer buzzed that started the duel

Amber ran at him and clashed her sword with his armor and yelled "FIRE PIERCING." He was reeled back and his HP dropped to half. Everyone was impressed

"I think I'm in love" Said one man

"She is powerful." Jax said as he walked forward to congratulate her. She hugged him. "What's that for?"

"For believing in me."

"I didn't believe in you. I just knew you could do it"

"Well thank you" Amber said blushing

"Alright everyone. Like every boss battle this will be harder than the last. But let's not let anyone." Winter said standing in front of everyone. Winter finally and started shaking.

Jax walked next to Winter and said "Let's do this. If anyone dies than honor their memory and fight harder." Everyone cheered and Jax and Winter looked at each other nodded and opened the door. Jax then got a message. A duel request against the leader to half again. He let everyone go inside and then turned towards the guy. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." he said as Jax hit the accept button. They just stared at each other, weapons drawn. When the timer Jax did his 4 hit sword skill, Vertical. The guy's HP dropped to red. "Later." was what Jax said as he ran off to help in the room but what he saw was unexpected.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The boss

He walked in and saw 10 people die right then. Everyone was shaking the only who wasn't was Jax and as he ran towards he realized why. This thing was like 20 feet tall and had two heads and two greatswords, one for each hand. It also had one for each of its mouths as well. Also it's toenails were as long as short sword blades. The monster tried to kick him but Jax blocked it all. Amber ran and attacked it's foot. Than everyone started attacking it. Jax jumped behind everyone and looked for a weak spot and realized that between its two heads there was a smaller… thing. "Everyone attack the thing in the middle of its two heads." A shield user ducked and Summer jumped and attacked it but it looked like it didn't do anything but anger the boss. Jax just kept looking but couldn't find anything else.

"Notice anything Jax?" Summer said running to him.

"Tell Amber to aim for the swords in it's mouth. Me and her will work on that." He then yelled so everyone could hear him. "Everyone else attack the hands his swords are in. We destroy his weapons he's got nothing." He saw a few give sceptical looks but they all followed his directions. After a couple minutes it had no swords left. "Everyone use your strongest skill. Kill it now." Everyone did as they were told and it was killed

Amber walked to him. "We did it."

"But for how long?" was his reply

The other four walked over. "We all did it. Please address the others that are here." Winter said.

"First tell me one thing. How many people died?" Jax asked

"13" Winter said

Jax stood up and looked at everyone "We might have lost 13 people here today but they're memories will live on and we will fight harder to clear the game for those people. Not only that we have almost made it to the 60th floor. We are almost ⅗ of the way done with this game. As always if anyone wants to drop out of the assault team we will allow you to. But remember you are giving up on people who believe in us to clear this game and make it back to the real world." He held up his wedding ring. "If you wear this whether in this world or this one. Grab your partner's hand and shout 'Yeah'" Everyone did exactly that. "Alright go to an inn, go to your house on a lower floor but most of all take a day to relax before we find the next boss room." Everyone went to activate the teleport gate while Jax and his crew took a breather.

"Man we've been in this game for a while." Summer said.

"How much longer?" Winter asked

"Could be years" Darkness said

"But it could only be weeks away." Fire stated

Either way let's finish this the way we started this boss fight together." Amber said and then they all looked at Jax

"I hear that." Jax said and went back to Lisbeth's with the girls.

"What took you guys so long." Lisbeth yelled at them when they entered the door. "You were gone for an hour."

Jax hugged her. "We're safe Liz. That's the important thing right now." he then kissed his wife. "Oh yeah girls. Would you mind if she joined our team?" Jax and Liz looked at them. They looked at each other and Jax and Liz could say the had differing opinions on this.

"Will she be our exclusive blacksmith?" Amber piped up

"Until we find a boss room then she will sharpen the assault teams weapons." Jax said

"I didn't agree to that. But I guess I should do that. Wouldn't be fair to help only one team when everyone's trying to clear this game." Liz said

"But other than that yes she will be our exclusive blacksmith." Jax said. "Also while her level might not be high I might go with her to train during the night a few times so she can catch up.".After saying that everyone was on board. Everyone welcomed her with open arms.

"Now to make it official." Summer said looking at Jax who nodded and sent Liz a party request.

After Liz accepted she asked a question that no one expected. "Jax when are we going to go on our honeymoon?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Not knowing and Flashback**

"I haven't thought about it." Jax said. "I thought we could start actually dating once we get out of this crazy game."

"Jax you're supposed to go on a honeymoon after you get married." Summer said

"I know but the only thought was to clear this game." Jax said. It was true. While dealing with his conflicting feeling with Liz, Summer, Fire, and now Amber, getting out of this crazy games was the only other thing he had time to think about.

"Well, I think it's more important to get out of this game than to worry about a honeymoon." Fire said and Winter and Darkness agreed

"Well it's important to have a honeymoon it should be in the real world, not in a game where it's literally life or death." Amber said.

"Maybe if this game wasn't like that he would have thought about it." Liz said looking down. She had really wanted a honeymoon where it could just be him and her.

"I know you're looking a foreward to time with me and you. But I want this game to end more than anything." Jax said

"Yeah but you're one of the strongest. The only one who could compare with you is Amber" Darkness pointed out.

"Thank you Darkness." said Jax and turned back to Liz "I love you more than anything and when this world ends I'll take you out on an amazing first date." Jax said.

"I'll hold you to that promise. Should we get going?" Liz said grabbing a mace.

"Actually could you check our weapons." Winter said.

"I guess" Liz said. She took their weapons and went into her back room.

As soon as the door closed Fire said "How much history do you have with this girl?" she asked Jax

Jax was stunned by the question but decides to answer. "This is about why I didn't marry your sister, correct?" Fire nodded yes "Let me start at first when we met about 10 years ago."

 **Flashback**

A girl with pink hair and a pink dress was getting picked on by two kids who were taller than she was. She was cowering against the wall. A boy saw this and ran over to them and told them to stop it. The two other boys knew when this kid got mad it would not be pretty so they ran off.

"Are you OK?" The boy asked the girl

"Yeah. Now I am. Thank you." The girl said.

"What's your name?" He asked extending a hand

"R… Rika." The girl said taking his hand and the boy helped her up.

"Pretty name." The boy said. "I'm Jake." The boy then smiled at Rika. She blushed.

 **End of Flashback**

"That's how we met" Jax said.

"But that doesn't explain anything else" Fire said.

"Well after that I invited her to my place. There she met my sister and my mom when she was still alive. So my mom drove her home. After that she came over to my house everyday. We would play for a little bit and then it would be time for Liz to leave my house." Jax said.

"So you have been friends for a while?" Winter said. Jax nodded.

"When did you fall for her?" Darkness asked

"A year before even the beta testers were chosen…" Jax started

 **Flashback**

Jake went to Rika's house. She didn't come to school that day. "Wonder how sick she really is? Jake said to himself and walked in. As Jake's house was a second home to Rika after all these years Rika's house had become a second home to Jake. So it was only natural that they were able to walk into each other's house.

He went to her home and she was in bed sleeping. She looked peaceful. He shook her a bit and she sat right up screaming. "AHHH" she screamed.

Jake sat on the edge of her bed and hugged her "Rika it's okay. It's okay it's me." She calmed down and hugged him.

"Why are you here?" she said when she fully calmed down.

"You texted me before school saying you were sick so I came to see if there was anything I could do for you." he said breaking off the embrace. He noticed she was crying. Jake wiped the tears off her face. He then felt something more than a friendship. He wanted more than to be Rika's friend but he didn't want to damage what they had.

"Thank you for coming but I'm really tired. I want to go back to sleep. Can you sleep with me for a bit?" Jake put his bag down next to hers, laid down next to her. She took one of his arms and put them around her and after a few moments she fell asleep. He took a snooze as well. He woke up to his phone buzzing a couple hours later.

It was his sister calling he answered. "Nicole, what do you want?" he asked

"Well at least you answered. I was worried sick about you." she said. "If you're not coming back till late you could at least give your little sister a call to tell her.

"Sorry, I fell asleep at Rika's. I'll be home soon. Love ya." he said

"Love ya too." Nicole said and hung up.

"Hey Rika, Rika." he said shaking her awake. She awoke when she saw him she smiled

"Nicole just called. Is there something I can quickly get for you?" Jake asked. No need to tell her why Nicole called. Nicole only called Jake when she was bored and wanted him to come home.

"Can you get me a pink dress. I'm gonna need a shower." Rika said.

"Of course. I'll put it in the bathroom."

"Thanks" Rika got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and Jake did the same and went to her drawers which were in such disarray he wondered how she found anything. It took him a couple moments but he found one. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door quickly

"Here's the dresssssss…" Was all Jake manged to get out before he closed the door. "Sorry Rika." he said through the door.

She got in the shower and said "Now come in. Set the dress on the toilet." He did as instructed and left the bathroom.

"See you tomorrow." he said.

"See you then." Rika said

 **End of Flashback**

"I saw her not as the friend I knew but as a young women that I wanted to be with forever. I just wish I knew she felt the same."

"She didn't for the first 6 months. After that she did." Fire said.

"This leaves me with one question," Amber said. "Why didn't you ask her out?"

"As I said, I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had. Too many friendships are ruined when the two people start dating" Jax said.

"That is true." Winter said.

"But some do work out." Darkness said.

"All your weapons are in tip top shape." Liz said finally carrying their weapons back out. Everyone looked at her. "What do I have something on my face?" Liz said wiping her face. She set the weapons down on the display case and everyone took their weapons.

"Alright, let's spend the night here and we'll head out tomorrow." Jax said

"It is really late." Liz said. "That is a good idea." No one else had any objections. The last thought that crossed Jax mind was would his life been different if he had asked her out in the real world.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A friend dies pt 1

It had been about a month since Liz and Amber joined the team and everyone was starting to become more evenly leveled. Jax, Summer, and Amber were level 90, Winter, Darkness and Fire, were level 87 and thanks to Jax's training Liz was level 86. They were on floor 69. They were going through the dungeon. They came to a split.

"Anyone want to decide?" Jax said.

"One of these will most likely lead to the boss room." Amber said

"You think?" Liz said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Unless either of you have a decision please shut up." Jax said.

"We should go left" Darkness said

"I agree." Winter said

"Why not?" Fire said

"I guess majority rules." Summer said

"Yeah I guess" As Jax was about to walk forward Liz pulled him back while everyone else walked forward.

"I don't like that we have all these girls on our team." Liz said

"Why, Liz are you jealous?" Jax asked

"No I'm just afraid I will lose you to one of the others." Liz said. Jax just kissed her.

"You won't lose me to any of the…" Jax began

"Hey you two coming?" Amber asked

"Yeah. We should." Jax said and grabbed Liz's hand and ran forward so he was in front of Amber "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's fine" Winter said

"Hey look a secret door." Summer said going into a secret room.

"Oh look a single chest in an empty room." Liz said.

"I wanna open it" Jax said.

"Don't you do it." Fire said

"Can I open it? Summer said about to open the chest. Jax grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Look around the room first Summer. What is in this room other than the chest and us?" Jax asked

"Nothing." Summer said.

"Correct well we will most likely be able to get something powerful from this chest we'll have to go a trial. Which means a monster house. Worst case scenario this chest just contains a monster house." Jax said. Being a beta tester really helped him. These girls relied on him for every scrap of info that he had. A message appeared in front of him. It was his friend, Green, which was the name he had chosen because he wore green a lot. He was their official info broker

The message read "There is a chest in a hidden room in the dungeon on floor 69. You will get the ultimate weapon of your choice or many if you're not solo."

"Summer this message says we can get an ultimate weapon from this chest." Summer squealed and opened the chest

"But you have to fight the last 8 bosses. Five monster houses between them."

"Shit." Jax said and he pulled out sword and closed the message. The room turned completely red and Summer ran over to Jax. The door closed behind them. Jax held Summer close and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I should've waited for you to finish the message." Summer said as she cried into his chest.

"It's fine." Jax said.

"Didn't the message say that there were five monster houses?" Amber said looking around. All Jax did was look up and monsters started falling all around them.

He then got a message from Green. "Cover me" Jax did the girls nodded and covered him to stop the monsters from attacking him while he read the message. "HAHA some idiots opened the chest."

"My team are the idiots. See if you can get help in here." Jax sent.

"Oh shit ok." Green sent back instantly.

"Ready." Jax said as he drew his sword and started slashing away. They went through the first two bosses easy but they were getting exhausted by the 11th wave.

"I got a few people" Green sent. "Going to get a few more than be there."

"Hurry." Jax sent back. "We just got done with the second boss."

"Not bad. Keep going." Green sent finally.

"Jax how much longer?" Summer asked. She looked the most exhausted out of all of them.

"Not much." Jax said. "Hopefully… Green hurry." he thought to himself

"Green will make it." Liz said grabbing Jax's hand. He pulled Liz forward and slashed at lizard man behind her killing it.

"Everyone we are the strongest team in Aincrad. Let's keep fighting." Jax yelled. Everyone seemed to get a second wind cause soon they were knocking down enemies left and right. A couple waves went by and suddenly they were on the third boss. Before it came crashing down. Another message came from Green.

"A got a few assault members and we're heading to your position. Anything I should know about the dungeon?" Green sent

"When you see a split go left. We are about 100 meters after that." Jax sent

"Alright. Thanks" Green sent. Then the third boss fell down. It looked like a giant wolf with swords for claws. It also had two scythes on its back that it used when it's health got in the red. This boss almost took out Winter.

"Winter stay back." Jax said as he pulled her to the back of the room

"I can't." Winter said. He put each of his hands on her shoulders

"I don't want this thing to kill you like it almost did when we were in the boss fight on floor 63." Jax said

"But I was weaker back then. This thing is weaker now. Don't you realize these bosses are weaker than when we fought them in their boss rooms?" Winter said

Jax realized that she was right. "Alright but be extra careful around this boss.

Winter smiled "I will." As Jax was about run she said, "Jax."

"Hmm." he said turning back to her

"Will we really all make it through this?" Winter said trembling.

"I know we will" Jax said.

"How do you know?" Winter asked

"Cause I'm here with you." Jax said smiling and ran off to fight the boss. She didn't know what to think about but knew she had to continue fighting.

So she went behind the wolf jumped and stabbed it right in the back. It turned around and tried to slash at Winter who blocked it's claws.

"I'm not dying to you.." She said. The wolf growled at her. It leaned int to try to bite her. She just closed her eyes and at the last second she stabbed her rapier through its mouth. It then died. "What?" Everyone was staring at her.

"Where is that power hiding?" Amber asked. Monsters started spawning again

"Tell us later" Jax said.

When they made it to wave 18 they were quite surprised that they were able to do this by themselves. "How many more till we're done?" Amber asked.

"We're on 18 now. So after this wave we've got 21 left.' Darkness said

"I wish we could take a break." Summer said killing a monster

"Me too." Amber said.

"Once Green gets here, we'll be all set" Jax said.

"DARKNESS, FIRE!" They heard Winter scream Jax finished off the last of the monsters and ran over to Darkness and Fire and saw something horrifying.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A friend dies pt 2

He saw their HP dropping and the bar kept going till it hit… "It's zero" he said. He started crying and the door opened and others walked in. Green went over to them

"Take care of my sister." Fire said looking at Jax. He grabbed their hands.

"I'll take care of both Summer and Winter." Jax said crying.

"That makes me glad." Darkness said. They both closed their eyes and turned to digital dust.

"This probably isn't the best time to bring it up but the backup is here." Green said. Liz looked at him angrily. "Sorry I couldn't get her sooner."

"Not your fault." Jax said. He turned to everyone who came. "Let's finish this trap. Fire and Darkness might have died but we must honor their memory and fight harder to finish this trap." They all cheered and they cleared the rest of the trap. When they did a women appeared

"I'm the goddess of weapons. What weapon do you wish? By the way the only five that gets the choice are Jax, Summer, Winter, Amber and Lisbeth." The women said.

"A sword." Jax and Amber said.

"Long or short." The women said.

"Long" Jax said and in his hands appeared a golden blade

"Short" Amber said. She got a short black blade.

"Can I have a scythe please?" Summer asked in her hands she got a dark blue scythe.

"Rapier." Winter said. A light blue rapier appeared.

"The last one is Liz." Jax said.

"Mace." Liz said. And got a jet black mace.

"I am sorry that you lost two friends, Darkness and Fire. I wish I could've met them too. Goodbye." The women then disappeared.

Jax grabbed a teleport crystal. "Teleport, Endos." He said and they were teleported back to the 69th floor teleport gate.

They then went to the inn got a single room and when they got there Summer and Winter broke down. They cried and cried and cried. The other tried to console them but as Jax was consoling Summer he started crying again. He just hugged Summer and cried with her. When everyone was done crying. Liz said "You three must have liked them alot."

"They were great fighters." Jax said.

"In here…" Summer started

"...And in IRL" Winter continued.

"I really wish we could've saved them" Amber said.

"Well let's get some sleep." Liz said.

"Right. I'll get another room for tonight." Jax said and did as he said and went into the room next to the one he was into. He sent Green a message. "Thanks for coming."

"I'm just sorry about Fire and Darkness." He sent back

"It's fine. It's true if you got there faster they might've been saved but that dungeon was far from the town and you have to go pretty far to get to that split. So I don't blame you." Jax sent back

"How are Summer and Winter taking it? Didn't they know them in the real world?"

"Yeah they did. They cried for awhile but they're good now." Jax sent when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." Jax said

It was Winter. "Since Liz is sleeping in our room can I sleep in here with you?" She was trembling.

"Come on" he said and Winter smiled but was still trembling she went to his bed and laid down on her side. "Why are you trembling?" he asked.

"I don't know." She then felt a tug and realized he was holding her close which is when she stopped trembling.

"Maybe you want to be close to me." Jax said as a joke.

She turned to face towards him. "Maybe I want more." She then kissed him and to her surprise Jax didn't pull away. After she broke off the kiss after about 10 seconds she asked "Why didn't you pull away?"

"You know that I love Liz and Summer right?" Jax said

"Are you saying you love me as well?" Winter asked. Jax nodded and Winter kissed him again. "I love you too." She fell asleep smiling. Jax put his chin on top of her head and fell asleep as well


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Another month skipped

The party was still becoming more evenly leveled. Everyone but Liz was level 93 while she was level 90. They were also on floor 72. Still mourning over the deaths of Darkness and Fire they either were training too hard or barely training at all. Jax went out with Summer to the dungeon cause that's what she wanted to do. "So do you think we'll find the boss room?" Summer asked Jax

"No." Jax said. He spent most of his time thinking about Winter now. Since they kissed he only thought about her.

"What are you thinking about?" Summer asked sensing something on his mind.

"Winter." Jax said just trying to be truthful.

"Does little Jax have a crush on another girl?" Summer asked smiling

"Yeah." Jax said too focused on the path in front of him than what he was saying.

"Hey Jax." Summer said tapping his shoulder.

"Huh.. oh yeah. What's up Summer?" He asked looking at her.

"Are you in love with Winter?" Summer asked

"A little. Yeah." Jax said. "Why?"

"I'm still in love with you too." Summer said as they entered a safe zone of the dungeon.

"Let's rest here." Jax said as he sat against rock and Summer sat next to him.

"Would mind if I laid down on your lap?" Summer asked. He turned her head towards his and he kissed her.

"You can do whatever you want." Jax said as he let Summer lie down on him. "Hey Summer You know I love you right?"

"Right." Summer said

"Are you mad or sad that I didn't marry you?" Jax asked.

"I'm a little sad. But I understand that you and Liz have history." Summer said

"Man are you two going to keep talking or… Hey Jax and Summer." It was Green who was talking.

"Why aren't you in town?" Jax asked.

"Why aren't you with your wife and instead with Summer?" Green asked

"She wanted to come out to the dungeon and we heard this dungeon is too hard for one person." Jax said

"It really is." Green said.

"How did you make it here alone?" Summer asked

"I was with a friend named Lemer. He died right before this safe zone." Green said.

"Sorry for your loss but do you have any info on this dungeon or floor?" Jax asked

"I tried to go ahead but I was forced to keep coming back. You might want the now other three members of your team to even get to the boss room." Green said.

"Wait, the boss room is close?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, not that much farther also another trap. Try not to trigger it." Green said.

"Any news about it?" Summer asked

"It's supposed to allow one person to be revived." Green said. "However if you want to fight all 71 bosses again be my guest. Also if you're part of a party you must choose one person. At least that's what I heard."

"Summer ready to take on 71 bosses right in a row?" Jax asked

"It's not one right after another, it's all at once." Green said.

"Then no." Summer said.

"They make one person do this?" Jax asked

"Yeah." Green said.

"I still have one question for you Green. Why are you still here?" Summer asked

"Ran out of teleport crystals." Green said and no sooner did a trade appear to give him 20 teleport crystals.

"Just take em." Jax said.

"Thanks." Green said as he hit col button.

"They're free." Jax said.

"Really wow thanks." Green said.

"Just don't tell any of the other we're here." Jax said

"They don't know you're here?" Green said.

"They want us to stick together all the time after what happened." Summer said.

"So we decided the two of us would sneak away and explore the dungeon." Jax said.

"Alright. Alright. I won't tell them." Green said.

"Thanks. We'll talk to you later."

"Yep bye"

"Later."

"Hey, Jax will you come see me when we get out of this game?" Summer asked after Green left.

"Yes." Jax said.

"I love you." Summer said.

"I love you too." Jax said which surprised Summer. He kissed her again.

"Alright we should get going." Jax said.

"Right." Summer said getting up. "But shouldn't we get the others?"

"While Green can't do it alone the problem might also be his level." Jax said

"What is his level?" Summer asked and Jax checked his friends list.

"75. Same level as most of the assault team." Jax said.

"Is the highest level still Aldron?" Asked Summer as they kept going deeper in the dungeon.

"Who?" Jax asked.

"The old leader of the entire assault team." Summer said

"The guy who carried the warhammer?" Jax asked

"Yeah." Summer said and Jax checked his list.

"No. The highest level is… everyone in our party but Liz." Jax said.

"Wait really?" Summer said trying to look at the list. He swiped down towards her. "I didn't think we were that overleveled."

"We're not overleveled. Everyone is underleveled" Jax said

They eventually made it to the boss room. Summer set a corridor crystal. They went back to the inn that they were staying at. They both laid down on the same bed.

"Where are you guys?" Jax sent a message to his wife.

"We went shopping in town. Are you two back at the inn?" Liz sent back

"Yeah. We are. Sorry about not telling you when we left." Jax sent.

"It's fine. Did you two have fun?" Liz sent

"Yeah. We'll see you when you get back." Jax sent.

"Cool." Liz sent

"Hey, you tired?" Summer asked Jax.

"Extremely." Jax answered

"Mind if we sleep together and would you mind holding me close to you?" Summer asked

"Not at all." Jax said and did as Summer asked.

"I love you. Summer said as he was about to fall asleep.

"I love you too." Jax said before he fell asleep as well.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

VS. Dark Fire

"Hey Jax." Winter said clinging to his arm. "Do you think the boss will be easier than the last boss fight?"

"No." Jax said. "Winter I want you to talk to the group this time."

"Why?"

"I always do it"

"Winter please." Jax grabbed her by the shoulders "You can do it."

Winter took a deep breath. "Alright everybody. It's time to take the 73rd boss and we're going to win. The people who have died would want us to win, so let's go in and make it to the next floor." Everybody cheered and Winter looked at Jax

"Not bad for your first time." He kissed her

"Thanks Jax" Winter said. They walked in and saw what they feared it was a dark boss. These dark bosses were a glitch that turned a fallen person into a dark form and that was the boss for the floor. But this one the five of them knew who it was. "Fire."

Dark Fire pointed at Jax and said. "You're next"

"Everyone stay back. This is my fight." Jax said.

"No it's not" Summer said. "We were all in that trap."

"If you all wish to die than I will make it come true." Dark Fire said.

"I'm sorry Sis" Summer said. She ran and tried to slash at Dark Fire but the dark boss caught it and punched Summer and Summer's health dropped by ⅛.

"This is the end. This is where everyone in SAO stays trapped." Dark Fire said.

"Shut up." Amber said stepping forward. "Even if we fall here more people will get higher leveled. Then they will come here and face you just like we are."

"They will fall just like all of you will." Dark Fire said

"I will end this" Amber said running forward. She stabbed Dark Fire but it looked like it didn't do jack shit and Amber got punched and lost ½ her health.

"Everyone stop. She wants me." Jax said.

"No we're not letting you take her on one-on-one when she thinks she'll win." Winter said

"It's time I showed everybody the skill I've been hiding." Jax said stepping forward. Going down his list he equipped Dual Blades. The golden blade that he got back in the trap materialized on his back.

"HAHAHA. One blade or two it won't matter in the end." Dark Fire said.

"If you're so sure than let's test your theory." Jax said.

"Jax no." Liz grabbed his shoulder. "Let Winter have her turn."

"No, I know you're worried about me but this is for what's best for everyone" Jax said.

"Are you done squabbling or do I have some time to kill some assault members?" Dark Fire asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Jax said. "I hope you'll be more of a challenge than when you were alive."

"You have no idea." Fire said. They ran it each other but they couldn't hit each other. They countered each other. Every time Jax tried to slash or stab Dark Fire would block it with her gauntlet. Also every time she would punch Jax would block. After ten minutes. Dark Fire smiled. "This fight is fun but why do you insist on protecting these people." She ran at him and tried to punch but of course it was blocked

"It's true I shouldn't care about the others. The only ones that should matter are Summer, Winter, Amber and Liz. However these people have been with me through this game. All of my screw-ups caused others to die. But the reason I wish to protect them is because other people matter." He then looked dead at her eyes. "STARBURST STREAM." he yelled and started slashing at Dark Fire actually hitting her. Not only do that it was during damage.

"Nooooooooooooo" she yelled as her health went down.

"You're finished." Jax said as he went for one last stab Dark Fire grabbed the sword.

"Not yet." Dark Fire smiled at him. Jax knew why. The Dark versions also had the ultimate version of the weapon that person was using. The gauntlets ultimate weapon had a dangerous power. The more damage you took from one sword skill it would deal double back. As she was about to punch Jax, Liz came in and bashed her as Dark Fire was about to punch her husband. Dark Fire dropped her hand and they saw her true form.

"Jax, Liz, Summer, Amber, Winter, thank you ." Fire said and finally disappeared.

"Summer, are you okay?" Winter asked. Summer began crying again.

"FIRE. COME BACK FIRE." Summer screamed.

"Go activate the teleport gate." Winter commanded the others . They did as the other four tried to console Summer. After five minutes. "Why don't you three head up. I"ll stay here with Summer." Winter said.

"That's a good idea." Jax said. "I need a nap." They went up and got a room and as soon as Jax head hit the pillow he fell asleep with his last thought being where could Dark Darkness be?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Final Boss

The team was all the same level finally. They were all 97. As they were clearing the 75th floor dungeon when a message appeared in front of them. "Due to unexpected glitches this game will be cleared as soon as floor 75 is cleared." They all looked at each other.

"Does this mean…" Summer started

"Yeah. This game is about to end." Jax said.

"I'm happy to meet all of you." Amber said.

"So do you want to…" Liz started

"No. We all want the same thing. So let's go." Winter said

They kept walking defeating enemies as they went. It didn't help that they went down in one found the boss room. "Who thinks this will be a dark boss?" Jax asked they all shook their head yes.

"Let's open and check it out." Summer said.

"Summer do you think it's a good idea?" Winter asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Summer asked

"Yes. We set up a corridor crystal and get the assault team and take down this boss." Winter said.

"I'm going to check it out." Jax said. He opened the door and gasped. It was another dark boss and this one was his other dead friend. "Darkness. Why is it that our final boss has to be our friend."

"Who's first? Liz asked

Dark Darkness looked at all of them. "Her" she said as she pointed at Summer.

"Fine." Summer said as she walked in the others did as well. The door closed behind them. It disappeared when it closed.

Summer ran towards Dark Darkness and tried to slice at her but Dark Darkness blocked it. Dark Darkness tried to kick Summer but Summer put her blade side into the ground and jumped while holding on to the handle of her scythe to dodge the kick.

"Man they are going at it hard and fast." Jax said.

"Neither one of them are giving an edge." Winter said.

"Hey, Winter Amber and Liz how old are all of you now?"

"I'm 19." Winter said

"Same." Amber said

"I'm 17" Liz said. "And you?"

"18." Jax said.

"Summer should also be 17." Winter said.

"Man we are all young as fuck." Jax said.

"We are the strongest team." Winter said.

"And we are still young." Liz said. Summer got punched so hard that she was sent into the wall.

"Next." Winter said.

"Summer was no match for me so the next opponent will be…" She looked at all of them. "None of you look strong enough to take me down."

"I took down Fire by myself.." Jax said stepping forward.

"Then you will be my next victim." Dark Darkness said.

"Everyone. If I beat her this game will end. Are you all prepared for this?" Jax asked

"We all want it so we should be prepared for it." Winter said.

"It would be great to hang out with you guys some more." Amber said

"It's time for this game to end." Liz said.

"And get back to the real world." Summer said coming out of the wall.

"Alright, let's fight." Jax said. And ran at her

He tried to slash her but she blocked. Dark Darkness jumped over his head landed behind him and tried to slash at him. Jax blocked it this time. "Darkness reigns supreme." Dark Darkness said.

She tried to slash at Jax again but he blocked it. He thought to himself "Starburst Stream I don't think is enough.

"ECLIPSE!" Jax shouted. He got a hit off on Dark Darkness as he was using his ultimate dual sword skill. He only got half the combo off. He tried to slash at her after this but she dodged.

"This has been fun but it's time for you to die." Dark Darkness said. She cloaked her short sword in pure darkness. "DARK SLASH!" she shouted. Jax tried to block but it went right through his swords and it him straight on. Jax HP almost dropped to 0. As she tried to deliver the final blow Amber ran in front of him and blocked Dark Darkness's strike.

"Thanks Amber." Jax said

"You're not going to die as long as I'm around" Amber said.

"Are you going to be my next opponent?" Dark Darkness said.

"No. He's still going to continue fighting you. Right now." Amber said pointing up and at that Jax slashed at her with both swords and kicked her. She was sent to the edge of the arena.

"How are you still standing?"

"I may have 1 HP left but as long as this 1 HP is left on my health bar I will not stand down." Jax said

"Well with those slashes and kick we both have the same amount of HP." Dark Darkness said and they realized she was right. "A one hit KO match. Ready?"

"Got any rules?" Jax asked

"No sword skills, no potions, and no switching yourself out for another one of your other teammates. Acceptable?" Dark Darkness asked,

"Let's go." Jax said. They ran right at each other and clashed swords. Jax swung at Dark Darkness and she dodged. She tried to slash at his back. Jax dodged.

"How long are we going to be doing this?" Jax said.

"As long as one of us is still alive." Dark Darkness said as she jumped and tried to slash at Jax but he blocked it

Jax tried to slash with his golden blade as hard as he could and he knocked Dark Darkness's blade out of her hand and slashed at her to end the battle and the game. Just like all the others her normal form appeared.

"All of you thank you and congrats on beating SAO." Darkness said

"Thank you Darkness" Jax said and she disappeared. "Good-bye."

"So this is the end." Summer said and she was forced logged out.

"Seems that way." Winter said and was forced logged out

"Great to meet you all. Good-bye." Amber said and she was forced logged out.

"See you on the other side Jax." Liz said and she was forced logged out.

Jax just looked up and said "Good-bye SAO." And he was forced logged out.


End file.
